


Girl Next Door

by Livalot



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Smut, F/F, Masturbation, Neighbors, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livalot/pseuds/Livalot
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein is a mess, well technically a hot mess.  Stuck in Styria, a small town in New England, Carmilla has nothing better to do. But when she sees her new neighbor, Laura Hollis,  she might just change her ways.





	Girl Next Door

As I stumbled over the curb, I could feel the dew on the grass flicking up onto my shins. Slightly dizzy, I made my way over to the lattice covering the side of the house. It conveniently ended, or begun depending how you look at it, right outside my window. Glancing around to make sure I was in the clear, I noticed a faint light coming from behind and above. Finding the source, I see a silhouette of a young woman. I can tell she is looking at me and I quickly dive behind the bushes. Hiding I begin to contemplate my neighbor. _Who is she? And why haven't I noticed her before?? Also why is she watching me sneak into my house? It's kind of creepy._

Spiraling further into my head, I see the faint light go out. I scramble quickly up the lattice and stumble into my room. My mind wanders back to the silhouette of my neighbor while I'm tip-toeing to the bathroom. I chug down a glass of water and flop into bed. As I drift off to sleep, the last thing I'm thinking of is the mysterious girl next door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
My alarm clock is most definitely mocking me. It blinks 2:07 A.M. teasingly. I sigh and roll back over for 100th time tonight. If I fall asleep now, I could still get 4 hours and 53 minutes of sleep. _Gooooooo to sleep now Laura!_  
After pretending to sleep, to trick my body into actually sleep, for 10 minutes, I get up and turn the light on. I rummage around my desk for my laptop figuring I might as well put on some Black Orphan. As I make my way back to the bed juggling my laptop and charger, I hear a muffled noise outside. Dumping everything on the bed, I move to the window seat to get a better look. I watch as the dark-haired girl stumbles across the lawn. She looks around skepticly as if someone is going to jump out of nowhere to get her. Suddenly she notices me and dives behind the bushes up against her house. Well it's less of a dive and more of an ungracious flop with some sliding to get her legs behind the bush too. I giggle a little because she not only tried so hard to be sneaky but also because I could still see her.

I watch her for a little bit. _Never before had I seen such a beautiful woman. Beautiful like I wish I was that beautiful. Because I shouldn't be thinking about another woman like that right?_ I push the thoughts out of my mind and turn to get into bed. I snap the light off and I can hear the girl clamber up the lattice. I smile to myself and get snuggled into bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep.


End file.
